nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Hazards (Roly Poly)
A list of hazards in the game Roly Poly. All hazards are indestructible, and instantly kill Poly on contact. Spikes :Main Article: Spikes Lightning Lightning is a hazard in Roly Poly, appearing only in a few levels. Appearance Lightning has a blue and white appearance, consisting of many moving wires of lightning. It has three appearances: variation one has several small lines of lightning, variation two has a large line and several smaller lines, while variation three has a large electric line going down, and a few electric lines branching out from it. Game Information When variations one and two appear, it will flash its electricity then disappear for a few seconds. Lightning usually blocks the player's way, the turning off of them being the only chance for the player to zoom past them. Variation three appears only in one level, where it is in front and behind the player, the player having to move at the right speed between them. Variation one appear on level 27: High Voltage, variation two appears only on level 3: In a Spin, while variation three appears only on level 15: Between the lines. Spike traps Spike traps are hazards in Roly Poly. Appearance Spike traps have two variations: single spike traps and triplet spike traps. The general appearance of a spike trap is a grey pad with a skull and crossbones. Triplet spike traps have a bit bigger pad, as they have two more spikes. Game information Single spike traps will push up a spike when Poly rolls over it, while triplet spike traps automatically push up and bring their spikes down. The level triplet spike traps appear on has several spike traps appearing. Spike Trap.png|A single spike trap with a spike up Spike Trap1.png|A single spike trap with its spike down Triplet Spike Traps.png|A triplet spike trap with its spikes up Ball on chains Balls on chains are hazards in Roly Poly. Appearance Balls on chains appear as a chain with a spiked ball on the end, the other end of the chain attached to a nail. They appear in pairs of fours and eights. Game information Balls on chains rotate clockwise, and player has to roll in sync with them in the areas without a spike ball. On level 19 Wheel of Fortune, there's a ball on chain consisting of eight balls on chains. This one acts very different that the previously mentioned ones, as it will spin around at a very high speed then stop, and push the balls out. It is impossible to determine where they will be pushed out after spinning, but it can be determined where they will be next when the balls push out on the ground. Where a ball is on the ground is the safe spot the player can go and stay in when the balls go back out again, as the ball will not return to its previous spot on the next turn. Giant arrows Giant arrows are hazards in Roly Poly. Appearance They appear as an arrow with a brown stick and arrowhead attached to the end of the stick. On the sides of the stick are red and white flag like objects. Game information Giant arrows are shot out of the walls on some levels, coming out the other side when they meet the other wall, and always with another arrow behind them. On levels which they appear, there are small holes in the ground the player can roll into to avoid being hit. The player has to roll so that they are in front of the behind arrow, but behind the front arrow. Bomb The bomb is a hazard in Roly Poly, seen only on level 13: Having a blast. Appearance The bomb appears as a black sphere with a lit fuse. Game information The bomb moves when the player rotates the level, so the player has to not rotate the hedgehog into it. This proves to be difficult, as the bomb seems to be in the direction of the player. Colliding with the bomb causes it to explode and kill the hedgehog. There is no rush for the player finish the level quickly, as although the fuse for the bomb is lit, it will not go off on its own. Pipes Pipes are hazards in Roly Poly. Appearance They appear as three cylindrical tubes, with the largest on the top and smallest on the bottom. Game information Pipes are attached to the ceiling, and move the three cylinders vertically. There is sometimes a pipe near another pipe, and a space Poly can stay in between them. Pipes will kill Poly if he ends up underneath them when they come down. Category:Roly Poly Category:Hazards Category:Lists